Solving Riddles
by JarayZ
Summary: The collection of riddles I started writing on my free time at the school camps, it about various things of DC and MK. They are all easy. Use your free time guessing/solving some light, simple riddle to hone you brain! Write the answers in the review, you can also ask me for hints in PM anytime.
1. Riddle One - Unique Boy

**This is the collection of the riddles I wrote while I was at the school camps (I may continue writing it though after my school semester begins...) by the reason that I couldn't write more than 300 words on paper, which was really irritating...I kept spacing out and fell asleep once! So embarrassing...**

**Typing was better choice for me but I can't do it everywhere like in the paper, so if I posted the too-shorted stories that mean I wrote them on my book or something made of papers... XD**

**Moving on**

**Okay, here there will be a short riddle for you to solve below...it's quite easy...because I wrote them while I was drowsy and sleepy from sitting too long in the too-cold-for-my-liking room...**

* * *

**Riddle # 1 **»** Unique Boy**

About : Person

A boy...who had seek...for the truths.

Who concluded, and brought..them to light.

Who was once represented...the Wind of East.

"✿..✿..✿..Calm, smart and unique..✿..✿..✿"

Who had the symbols of gold and white.

And thus...he would show them...

...that he was not just a freak...

...in their opinions...

ƸӜƷ

* * *

**One word to describe this and it is..._weird..._**

**I (..kind of..) used Thai terms of writing somewhat _a_ _half-poem? _If that word even_ exist_? **

**I also got a comment from my classmate about this, it's funny really, it was like this...**

"Hey, what's that you're writing?" My friend from another class asked. (Three classes were at the same room at the camp.)

"Oh, It's a riddle about DC and MK. I just want to kill some time while we are waiting..." I replied.

"Aha? Well...I can't read it anyway..." *My friend snickered*

*Me sputtered*

**Yeah, this is actually what it was...It was hilarious! **

**Write your answer on review or PM me if you like :D**

**PS. Did anyone noticed the riddle...it that the diamond I saw? XD**

***Update 04/05/2015* - I added 'the answer' chapter for who doesn't have an account...but guessed the answer first before you go...it's more fun that way...**


	2. The First Answer

**The answer of the first riddle - Unique Boy**

**(It was not fun at all if you reading this while you haven't guess the answer yet, so if you didn't, go solve it and come back later...)**

* * *

**Let's see...**

** \- The first line "A boy...who had seek...for the truths."**

This indicated to us that it was the Male High school detective(A boy).

How many we have here?

There are 4 : Shinichi-kun, Heiji-kun, Hakuba-kun and Tokitsu Junya-san (The North in the Detective Koushien and now dead)

**\- The second line "Who concluded, and brought..them to light."**

Did you noticed something here? Especially in the 'brought them to light'?

**\- The third line "Who was once represented...the Wind of East."**

Focus on the words 'once represented' You should know by now...but I'm still going to explain all the lines...

**\- The fourth line "****Calm, smart and unique"**

Most detectives are calm and smart so ignore this two words...

On the word 'unique', what I mean that he is the Half-British, half-Japanese and so he has the appearances which is different from others...like his hair...

**\- The fifth line "Who had the symbols of gold and white."**

Symbol of gold? You already know...

Symbol of white? His family name 'Hakuba' mean 'White Horse'

**\- Sixth to Eighth line...**

**"And thus...he would show them...**

**...that he was not just a freak...**

**...in their opinions..."**

They were not really important...Just saying everyone might thought he was a freak...

**So the answer now crystal clear, it was Hakuba Saguru-kun.**

* * *

**I told you it was easy...ne?**

**Now go and solve the second riddle already...**


	3. Riddle Two - Reminiscence

**First I would like to thanks xxxShiRo(I couldn't write the dot between Shi and Ro, sorry) ****and ****Mystery0028**** for your answers in the first riddle.(At least someone did...) **

**Anyway, here's the second riddle! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Riddle # 2 **» **Reminiscence**

About : Thing/Object

Blue but red, cursed but also blessed

Memories were sealed inside...brought back the joys

Reminiscence, nostalgia...and wonder...

...Fascinated in what came with the fire...

✿..✿..✿ And finally ✿..✿..✿

The tears which was trapped in her eyes

...Dropped down on the floor of red shining room...

ƸӜƷ

* * *

**This riddle was originally only 4 lines long but I add 3 more XD**

**Write your answer in review or PM me if you like :D**

**PS. This time it was look like...a sandglass? (except the first line...)**

***Update 03/05/2015 1:15 A. M.* -**** fixed the second line from 'was' to 'were', sorry my mistake...**

***Update 04/05/2015* - I added 'the answer' chapter for who doesn't have an account...but guessed the answer first before you go...it's more fun that way...**

**And from now on, I'll post 'the answer' chapters at the same time I post the new riddle...so I wouldn't spoiled you...**


	4. The Second Answer

**The answer of the second riddle - Reminiscence**

* * *

**Let's see...**

**\- The first line "Blue but red, cursed but also blessed"**

What has the blue but also red color in it? Cursed but blessed? We don't know what they mean yet, so let's move on...

**\- The second line "Memories were sealed inside...brought back the joys**

'Memories' were in 'it' and it brought the joys, but to who? the owner maybe?

**\- The third line "Reminiscence, nostalgia...and wonder..."**

'Reminiscence' was the 'memories' of someone which was in 'it'

**\- The fourth line "...Fascinated in what came with the fire..."**

The 'what came with the fire' = what 'it' reacted when it met with 'the fire'

**\- The fifth line "****And finally**"

Nothing important here...

**\- The sixth line "The tears which was trapped in her eyes"**

Most people misunderstood this line...what it truly meant was = 'The tears'(plural?) 'which was trapped in her(the owner's) eyes. It had 'the owner' so it clearly not Pandora...

**\- The seventh line "...Dropped down on the floor of red shining room..."**

'red shining room'? There's only room that was 'shining red' and it was at the Hopper Magic Show owned by Jody Hopper, wasn't it? It was blue and red too and she said that it was cursed, and at the end when it touched with the fire, it shown her memories when she started practiced magic tricks...

**So the answer was...Red Tear, the cursed jewel...**

* * *

**Let's go solve the next riddle, shall we?**


	5. Riddle Three - Cried Werewolves

**Thanks FateMorgan, Mystery0028 and shiren al for answered in the previous riddle...the third's now here!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Riddle # 3 **» **Cried Werewolves**

About : Object (Implied)

Its name was given to the chosen ones

One disappeared, one still remained...

✿...But they had the same goal...✿

To pierced through the heart of the beast

And the one and only to destroyed

The werewolves cried and died and absconded

...Freed the souls whose were sacrificed...

ƸӜƷ

* * *

**Write the answer in review or PM me if you like :D**

**Next riddle (and the answer chapter of this one for who doesn't has an account) will be post in 3 day from now on**

**And today's May 4th - **✿**Happy Birthday Shin-chan!**✿

**(The answer chaps of the first and second riddle also up!)**

* * *

**(You can ignore this section...)**

**You know what? Scarlet Showdown arc gonna be animated! in episode 780 this May 30th *****Kyaa* (This's really OOC of me to fangirling, but I love this arc what can I do but squeal in excitement, ne?...)**

**XD**


	6. The Third Answer

**The answer of the third riddle - Cried Werewolves**

* * *

**Let's see...**

**\- The first line "Its name was given to the chosen ones"**

'Chosen ones'?...it's plural...more than one person were given its name...

**\- The second line "One disappeared, one still remained..."**

So there are two persons then? One's 'disappeared' (just disappeared though...) and one still here...

**\- The third line "...But they had the same goal..."**

Two person had the same and 'one' goal.

**\- The fourth line "To pierced through the heart of the beast"**

'heart of the beast'? these two had to kill 'the beast'? What beast?

**\- The fifth line "And the one and only to destroyed"**

'one and only'? what it's referring to? The person or 'it'? But they were 2 persons so it was 'it' then?

**\- The sixth line "The werewolves cried and died and absconded"**

'The beast' was the werewolf, but in here it was plural, so there're more than one wolf...A pack of wolves?

**\- The seventh line "...Freed the souls whose were sacrificed..."**

Freed 'the victims' whose 'died' by the werewolves...

**The Conclusion - Two persons had only one and same goal to killed the werewolves, their given name was the only thing that could killed the werewolf and would avenged the ones whose were killed by Them...**

**...And the only thing that could kill the werewolf was...of course...the Silver Bullet! It's the nickname given by Vermouth to Conan and Akai, to take down the black organization.**

* * *

**It was not that hard if you tried, don't think too deep or too shallow...**

**Click the 'next' button to the fourth riddle!**


	7. Riddle Four - Hidden Truth

**Mystery0028, clover and Gradual, thanks a millions! You are all correct! *claps***

**The fourth! Yay!**

**As for this time I tried not to gave out the hints much, you know, to make it harder...**

* * *

**Riddle # 4** » **Hidden Truth**

About : Object/Thing

Shined even in a little light

The true expressions were hidden...

By the wisdom and secrets...

...The dark truth which was disguised...

✿...And still remained...✿

...In a shape of glinting eyes...

ƸӜƷ

* * *

**Write the-you know what...**

**(I think the pattern is...not that much different from the previous ones...)**


	8. The Fourth Answer

**The answer of the fourth riddle - Hidden truth**

* * *

**Okay...**

**\- The first line "Shined even in a little light"**

'It' shined in the light?

**\- The second line "The true expressions were hidden..."**

'It' can hide the person's expressions?

**\- The third line "By the wisdom and the secrets..."**

You can wear 'it' to hide the secret of who wear it?

**\- The fourth line "...The dark truth which was disguised..."**

Truth = secret /was\ disguised = hidden

**\- The fifth line "...And still remained..."**

What was left from wearing it (To disguise/hid the secrets)

**\- The sixth line "...In a shape of glinting eyes..."**

'Glinting eyes?' Whose eyes always glinting in the light? (because that person wearing 'it') Yep! It's Conan-kun!

So what Conan always wear to disguise or rather, uses as a disguise? and also shines in the light? Definitely it was obvious... **His Glasses!**

***From Gradual's review* - The answer could be Kaito/Kid's monocle too, but the words 'wisdom' and 'glinting' indicate more of Conan.**


	9. Riddle Five - Sweet Things

**The fifth's here!**

**Well...I never thought you guys like my riddles that much. I'm totally, definitely, absolutely happy and grateful for your ****participation!**

**Replies to my lovely reviewers**

**FreeWeirdGal - Thank you for your comment (Favorite and follow too) and yes, I take things from through all the parts of series if I find it interesting and don't use the obvious because it would be too easy and boring.(or I have such a twist mind, I don't know...)**

**Mystery0028 - You've reviewed on every riddles, I'm glad you like them. The next one is here! :D**

**Gradual - I'm happy you answered my riddle too! I hope this one also make you happy.(The glasses is the correct one, I've explain it in the answer chap 8.)**

* * *

**Riddle # 5 **» **Sweet things**

About : Food (Obviously)

Oh sugar!

Too much sweet for the average teeth

But more than enough for the sweets lovers ones

✿...Hard, breakable and tasty...✿

Like you are in magical heaven of brown

Thus, he loves it 'cause it's his favorite flavor

...To the end of ever wonderland...

ƸӜƷ

* * *

**This one doesn't make much sense(I told you I'm weird), but I really want to write a riddle about it :P **

**It is obvious what's the answer though...for me at least XD**


	10. The Fifth Answer

**The answer of the fifth riddle - Sweet Things**

* * *

**\- The first line "Oh sugar!"**

Just saying it was a dessert...

**\- The second line "Too much sweet for the average teeth"**

Not really the line to focus...

**\- The third line "But more than enough for the sweets lovers ones"**

This line could be deciphered as in 'Whose love eating sweets' but also as in 'A dessert given to GF/BF' which **RainbowKittyRune **has pointed out in the review.

**\- The fourth line "...Hard, breakable and tasty..."**

Okay, it was hard and you can 'break' it and also tasty...

**\- The fifth line "Like you are in magical heaven of brown"**

'Heaven of brown' the keyword...you combine this with the fourth line...

**\- The sixth line "Thus, he loves it 'cause it's his favorite flavor"**

'His favorite flavor' Who loves sweet things? Yep, Kai-chan who loves his **chocolate** to heart.

**\- The seventh line "...To the end of ever wonderland..."**

Just a filler XD The 'Ever wonderland' came from 'Nevereverland', a song used in MK AMV I watched at the time I was writing this riddle...

* * *

**It really didn't make any sense :P Let's not waste more time and click the 'next' button!**


	11. Riddle Six - Cute Little Helper

**The last one was too easy, and you guys (and girls) are all correct! *Still smiling of happiness***

**Neonkoi - My dear lovely friend Neo-chan! I found you reviews really funny, and I called it this occurrence 'reviews spree' XD And...**

**THANKS FOR GIVING ME AN IDEA ON THE LAST RIDDLE! AND CHOCOLATE POCKY IS REALLY GOOD! SO YOU SHOULD TRY IT IF YOU HAVE A CHANCE TO! XD**

**RainbowKittyRune - Oh you even gave me an explanation on each line, I'm really glad you enjoy it :D**

**Clover - Thank you again, I hope you enjoy this one too.**

**Guest and Guest - Umm, who is who? LOL Thank you though, yea, I mean both of you...**

**Mystery0028 - You're correct again! Is this one looks even harder to you? Probably not XD**

**Max - Yes, that was my intention. This one maybe a little harder, but you can solve it, right? ;)**

* * *

**Riddle # 6** » **Cute Little H****elper**

About : Name*

Originated from the cold, far away land

A little detective that brought luck and cuteness

✿~ Who always along side his queen ~✿

Who named him to reminds her of certain someone

And he who became the temporary nuisance of a helper and partner

By the help of another cute little Tantei-kun

ƸӜƷ

* * *

**I hope this one really is harder, but to you guys' brilliant minds, I think you can solve it with ease, right? :D**

***Name* - This one included - Name of thing, animal, person and etc. If I used more specific word, it would give away the answer, or should I just do that?**

**Update - I changed a word in the third line from 'her highness' to 'queen' and fixed grammar mistake. Is this one too vague? I think it is...**


	12. The Sixth Answer

**The answer of the sixth riddle - ****Cute Little H****elper**

* * *

**\- The first line "Originated from the cold, far away land"**

**\- The second line "A little detective that brought luck and cuteness"**

**\- The third line "Who always along side his queen"**

**\- The fourth line "Who named him to reminds her of certain someone"**

**\- The fifth line "And he who became the temporary nuisance of a helper and partner"**

**\- The sixth line "By the help of another cute little Tantei-kun"**

* * *

**[This one was a little complex so I'll explain in this way...]**

**Let's start with finding the major hints/keywords.**

\- _Originated_ **and** _Cold, far away land_

\- _Little detective _**and** _Luck and cuteness_

\- _Along side _**and **_His queen_

\- _Reminds her _**and**_ Certain someone_

\- _Temporary nuisance _**and**_ helper and partner_

\- _Another _**and**_ Tantei-kun_

**Now let's connect the ****dots..**

\- _Tantei-kun_ was obviously Conan-kun. And the word _Another_ told us that him being an answer was automatically crossed out.

\- There's only one person in DC (the apparent one) that calls someone _Nuisance_ which is Mouri Kogoro. (and he has a connection with Conan as Conan is staying at his home/agency.) That someone was like Conan, as that someone was only the _Temporary nuisance _and Kogoro's _helper and partner. _Though he didn't considered Conan (and Amuro, he's only an apprentice.) as his 'partner'.

\- With the riddle described that someone as 'him', meant that 'he' was this _little detective _and he's a male. (Most of you probably thought of Conan as first when you saw this word the first time, right? :P)

\- Now that Conan was crossed out, _Luck and cuteness _must indicated to someone else who also considered as 'cute' and brought 'luck'.

**What's about the 1st, 3rd and 4th line then?**

_...We'll start with the third and fourth line..._

\- From the third line, if you put the explanations above it will be like this 'he who always _along side his queen_'. And if 'he' wasn't Conan then 'the queen' wasn't Ran either.

\- The fourth line indicated that 'the queen' was the one who named 'him' to _reminds her_ of _certain someone_(which wasn't 'him')

\- We already established that 'he' was Kogoro's _temporary helper and partner _(and not Conan). And if 'he' has a 'queen' then who do you think has the title 'queen'(not Ran) and also connects to Kogoro? That's right, there's only one person we called as 'queen' and she was Eri who has the title 'Queen of the courtroom'. (And yes **hshh-san***, 'Kisaki' means 'queen'(妃) in English.)

\- Then who's always along side Eri? Obviously not her assistant as the answer was a male. So that's left with one person-no, one animal-her pet cat **Goro** (I only wanted the 'Name', I never told you it was a name of person...)

\- The first line made more sense now - _Cold, far away land_ was **Russia**, where he was _originated_ from(as he is a Russian Blue cat).

* * *

**Is this style better? Or you want me to change back to the old style?**

**Have fun solving the next one! :D**


	13. Riddle Seven - Fallen Angel

**You said the last was too hard? So this one's back into its usual difficulty level. Or you actually prefer the harder one? XD**

**Mystery0028 - Thank you for your hard work cracking the last one, I'm so happy you really like it :D**

**Neonkoi - It's okay, Neo-chan, that you didn't watch his episode yet. Well, hope you catching up with the series soon :)**

**hshh - Congrat! You guessed it right! Here a new one! **

**Enjoy! Have fun! Whatever! XD**

* * *

**Riddle # 7** » **Fallen Angel**

About : Person (Yeah, this one now really a person name XD)

###

An angel who had fallen into the hands of merciless devils

✿ To the hell where no light couldn't be seen ✿

And separated from her children since they were young

oooooo

✿ Only her voice she could passed onto ✿

Her oldest child, who she hoped could help her younger child

...For them to have a better, peaceful life...

###

✿ Telling them she loved them ✿

Before she was gone, never to be seen again

ƸӜƷ

* * *

**This one is easier than the last time, really...**

***This collection now has an update schedule which is every Wednesday*(But I might update on Tuesday too if I can't wait to update Wednesday XD)**


	14. The Seventh Answer

**The answer of the seventh riddle - Fallen Angel**

* * *

**Here comes, to the Fast and Short style again!**

**\- The first line "An angel who had fallen into the hands of merciless devils"**

The keyword are 'Angel' and 'Merciless devils'

Three person we knew as 'Angel' are Ran, Ai/Shiho and Miyano Elena(Shiho's mother...Akemi's too)

Ran has nothing to do with 'devil' (well...not yet anyway.) so it's Ai-chan or Elena-san, as both were in the BO that is 'Devils'

**\- The second line "To the hell where no light couldn't be seen"**

This expanded where this person were in, as BO is like a hell on earth. (On-Surface meaning)

Some might already figured it out since this line, but I'm going to explain this in basic thoughts first, before we go in deeper speculation. As we all know this line actually indicated to her nickname 'Hell's angel' (Actual meaning)

**\- The third line "And separated from her children since they were young"**

Well, this line was an obvious give away, that Elena-san was only one(female) person in BO we know that has children (**Read: RainbowKittyRune's review**).

**\- The fourth line "Only her voice she could passed onto" **

**And**

**\- The fifth line "Her oldest child, who she hoped could help her younger child"**

The four tapes she gave to Akemi, so that she could passed them to Shiho, and that Shiho could open and listen to them on her birthday.

**\- The sixth line "...For them to have a better, peaceful life..."**

As she wished they would escape from BO and have a normal, better life.

**\- The seventh line "Telling them she loved them"**

Exactly what it meant...

**\- The eighth line** **"Before she was gone, never to be seen again"**

She died(along with her husband, Atsushi)on what _they_ told Shiho as an 'accident'.

The answer was **Miyano Elena**, The Hell's angel, The Mother of Miyano Shiho and Miyano Akemi, and the wife of Miyano Atsushi, The Mad Scientist.

* * *

**I gave you a short, simple explanation because I know you people don't even bother on actually reading this anyway...**

_**Let's waste no time as I fly off in a distance...with my beautiful, gorgeous wings...? XD**_


	15. Riddle Eight - Diamonds And Illusions

**Here's the replies to the guest reviewers!**

**Max - You got it right again! :D**

**RainbowKittyRune - Hi! Yes, it was her! Your explanation was really throughout, very good!**

**Wigwam - Aha, thanks for answering! Enjoy this one too!**

**And**

**leena15amjad - I didn't reply you in the PM, did I? I'm sorry. I will make sure to do this time, don't get upset ok?**

**(Why I only talk weird when it come to review stuff? Really. It's always happen...)**

**Anyway, with that done then...Enjoy! (Just Why?)**

* * *

**Riddle # 8** » **Diamonds And** **Illusions**

About : Episode(s)

###

✿ A letter from the dead was read ✿

Invited them to the house of Illusions.

ooooo

✿ With diamonds, a cake, and poison ✿

Made the creative, but simple cases occurred before their shocked eyes

Though the hidden message was easily resurfaced.

And the case was solved, by two brilliant minds.

ooooo

✿ A secret confession was spoke out ✿

But unheard to a dense tan teenage boy

Who were teasing another boy about

Certain zero confession of love.

ƸӜƷ

* * *

**Did you got this one? If yes, please do tell me. I always read and reply every one of them, so you don't be shy and review :)**

**Make sure to come back again next Wednesday!**

**\- JarayZ (Just felt like I want to put my signature here...)**


	16. The Eighth Answer

**The answer of the eighth riddle - Diamonds And Illusions**

* * *

**Actually, you can just read the reviews, they look a lot more logical than mine XD But I will do it anyway(for the sake of my insanity), so here!**

**The first line "A letter from the dead was read"**

» Someone read the letter, and name of the sender was a person that already dead.

**The second line "Invited them to the house of Illusions."**

» The letter told the readers(we didn't know who read it yet.) to come to a house/mansion of 'illusions'.

**The third line "With diamonds, a cake, and poison"**

» This line was obvious the line for keywords...

**The fourth line "Made the creative, but simple cases occurred before their shocked eyes"**

» Three things above was used to created the cases(plural), which at least one of them happened in front of people presented in the place(witnesses).

**\- The fifth line "Though the hidden message was easily resurfaced."**

» There must be a dying message or something?

**The sixth line "And the case was solved, by two brilliant minds."**

» Two detectives solved the case...yeah

**The seventh line "A secret confession was spoke out"**

» Secret? probably love confession...who spoke it actually?

**The eighth line "But unheard to a dense tan teenage boy"**

» 'Tan teenage boy' was definitely Heiji, everyone knows that, right?

**The ninth line "Who were teasing another boy about"**

» Heiji like teasing who? Conan-kun obviously...

**The tenth line "Certain zero confession of love."**

» Indicated to Shinichi's confession to Ran in London "Love is 0"

**Connect two and two together, the outcome was like this...**

**\- **The cases was the ones in **"The Design of Poison and Mirage."(episode 652-655)**, in which Heiji got a letter(with the villa's key inside) from a dead man and old acquaintance of his mother who was murdered in the villa at Karuizawa.

\- 'Diamonds', 'cake' and 'poison' referred to the murders tricks in the series. Diamonds was the **"Crazy diamonds optical illusion"** the wall and tiles in the villa's bathroom that the dying messages were hidden under. Cake = **"Jastrow illusion"**, by made only one of others pieces seem larger(one that was applied a poison), though they were on the same size. Poison was also used for another murder involved the dictionary and **"Gestaltzerfall phenomenon"** made the victim to forgot how to write a certain word, open dictionary on certain page, lead to the victim's death.

\- The one who spoke a confession was Kazuha at the end of ep.655, but Heiji didn't hear any of it because he was teasing Conan about his confession in London.

* * *

**Short and Simple! Is the motto of these answer chapters! (Or maybe I'm just lazy, who know? XD)**

**Go! Before my weirdness can take over you! :P**

**(Wrote this chap when on the sugar high, so yeah XD)**


	17. Riddle Nine - She who was Forgetten

**Hello Wednesday everyone! ^^**

**RainbowKittyRune - Very detailed. You even told me the victims' names.****I deeply admired your earnestness, really, never thought someone would be this eager like you. Thank you. (My talking is weird sometimes, don't mind it...)**

**Max - You're absolutely a hardcore fan, aren't you? If you could figured it out in one glance, then my intentions are successfully achieved. Anyway, have fun on this one too!**

**I don't have anymore to say, so just move on to the ninth riddle, ok? XD**

* * *

**Riddle # 9** » **She who was Forgotten**

About : Name and Number(s)

✿ Introduced in the first early era ✿

On a case of attempt murders

And the axe-holding black cape man.

Then she had appeared three more times

Before never presented or even mentioned again

ooooo

Though her sibling still often on the scene

✿ As one of the cases-bringers ✿

And sorta became certain thief's instigator

ooooo

Cheerful and confident

✿ Unlike her gentle and kind ✿

So who and how old was she?

ƸӜƷ

* * *

**What do you want the next one to be? Shorter or Longer? Easier or Harder? Or want me to give you guys more challenge? Tell me you opinion!**

**\- JarayZ**


	18. The Ninth Answer

**The answer of the ninth riddle - She Who Was Forgotten**

* * *

**The first line "Introduced in the first early era"**

» The first season of DC.

**The second line "On a case of attempt murders"**

» At least two attempt murders occurred on 'the case'.

**The third line "And the axe-holding black cape man."**

» Seemed to be the culprit...someone who was holding an ax and was wearing a black cape.

**The fourth line "Then she had appeared three more times"**

» 'She' must had made an appearance on 'the case' and she had been appeared again for 3 times. (and yes, as RainbowKittyRune pointed out, it will be two if you counted two-episodes case as one episode.)

**\- The fifth line "Before never presented or even mentioned again"**

» She was never mentioned again after that. Look like a throwaway character (So sad T.T)

**The sixth line "Though her sibling still often on the scene"**

» She had one sibling, who seem to be one of 'often-presented' characters.

**The seventh line "As one of the cases-bringers"**

» Wherever her sibling go, there's a case, like Conan.

**The eighth line "And sorta became certain thief's instigator"**

» 'Certain thief' was Kaito Kid (Who wouldn't knew that?), meant her sibling was also appeared on his heist (and was his fan).

**The ninth line "Cheerful and confident"**

» Her sibling was very cheerful and had a lot of confidence.

**The tenth line "Unlike her gentle and kind"**

» Opposite to her, as she was very gentle, and kind.

**The eleventh line "So who and how old was she?"**

» This was the question...

**_So..._**

_She was introduced in the first season, on the case where there's a lot of attempt murders happened. The culprit had an ax and wore black cape. She then appeared again for 3(or 2) times and was very well disappeared from the face of the earth._

_She had a sibling who brings case and being the Kid fan, who had quite opposite personality to her._

_The riddle asked who she was and how old she was._

* * *

_Haibara was instantly crossed out, she wasn't apparently gentle like 'she' did._

_Akemi was out too, because she wasn't a case bringer(not Kid fan either), and she appeared (or at least mentioned on the background.) more than three times._

_Sera Masumi was also out, as she wasn't introduced in the first season._

_Tsuburaya Asami (Mitsuhiko's elder sister.) outed, she was never presented at the case's scene, and we didn't know much about her._

_Who's missing?_

_Suzuki Ayako! She was a character too, you know? As Sonoko's elder sister. She's also first appeared on the first season, on the 'Bandage Man case' (Ep.34-35). She was very kind and polite person unlike her sister. But she was only the minor character, I'm a little sad knowing that T.T_

* * *

**Seem like I'm getting lazier...Oh well, no one read it anyway. So let's just move on...**


	19. Riddle Ten - Return of Long Lost Promise

**Max, Crazyforshinichi, RainbowKittyRune, Mystery0028, FreeWeirdGal, and neonkoi(She answered in PM.) My regular reviewers! Thank you for being my support all this time!**

**And thanks RegretDragunity and An-chan95 for recently start following this collection/fic too!**

**Now it's time for the tenth!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Riddle # 10** » **The Return of Long Lost Promise**

About : Number(s)

###

The riddle of childhood was discovered

Helped him remembered

✿ A certain promise ✿

To the meeting at the place of memories

ooooo

The clue was animals

✿ That what it said ✿

He tried, but couldn't solved it, he afraid

Wondered she would still waiting for him all this time

ooooo

Finally, the sounds was the answer

We met, but she said she wasn't the one

Though he could still recognized

✿ That beautiful hair of hers ✿

The next time would be sooner

Definitely...

ƸӜƷ

* * *

**I hope you guys can get this one! Fighting! XD**

**\- JarayZ**


	20. The Tenth Answer

**The answer of the tenth riddle - The Return of Long Lost Promise**

* * *

**The first line "The riddle of childhood was discovered"**

» The riddle from the past when someone was still in their childhood."

**The second line "Helped him remembered"**

» Made 'him' remembered something.

**The third line "A certain promise"**

» He remembered a promise when he saw the riddle.

**The fourth line "To the meeting at the place of memories"**

» The promise was to meet someone at someplace.

**The fifth line "The clue was animals"**

» This referred to the said riddle, it seemed to be some kind of puzzle or code, which the clue to solved it was 'animals'.

**The sixth line "That what it said"**

» Line above was mentioned in the riddle.

**The seventh line "He tried, but couldn't solved it, he afraid"**

» 'He' couldn't solve the riddle.

**The eighth line "Wondered she would still waiting for him all this time"**

» 'She' probably the one he would meet at the 'place'.

**The ninth line "Finally, the sounds was the answer"**

» He finally knew the answer of the riddle, and it was a 'sound'.

**The tenth line "We met, but she said she wasn't the one"**

» 'We' (must included 'him', possibly he had a company with him at the time) met 'her', but then 'she' said she wasn't the person who he was looking for.

**The eleventh line "Though he could still recognized"**

» But he did recognized her that she's the one.

**The twelfth line "That beautiful hair of hers"**

» Her hair was what made him remembered her. Easy to distinguish from normal hair most people had.

**The thirteenth line "The next time would be sooner"**

» This probably meant the meeting of them, that would be sooner next time.

**The fourteenth line "Definitely..."**

» The affirmation of the thirteenth line...

_If 'He' was Agasa, and 'she' was Fusae Campbell-san, everything would all came to you mind..._

_The riddle was the code she gave him 40 years ago, telling the location where they would meet again in every 10 years : **4163 33 6 0**, under the number was "The hint is: animal"._

_Agasa and Detective Boys (the company) ended up at the zoo when they were solving the code. Conan figured that the numbers were actually, the sound of animals pronounced in English._

_4163 was "Cock-a-doodle-doo" of a rooster, referred to the elementary school. 33 was "Bow-wow" of a dog at Noi-san's house. 6 was "squeak" of a mouse (hamster, in this case) at Chouno-san's house (Trans-gendered old friend of Agasa, now a female) And 0 was nothing, meant "no animal" which referred to her house which had no animal._

_When you say all the place in order..._

_Japanese - Shogakkou Noi Chouno Kinoshita_

_English - Under the elementary school's gingko trees._

_They found her at '__the place', but she mistook the Detective Boys as 'Agasa's grandchildren' (and Conan's flashback of her and Ran.) and didn't tell him who she was. Though he remembered her and shouted that "he's still love the gingko leaves, even now" She asked Billy (friend of Fusae) to take her there again in the next ten years, but he assured that it would be sooner than that..._

* * *

**The next riddle's out! Check it! XD**


	21. Riddle Eleven - Profound Representative

**I'm quite busy lately, with school, and exams...among other things. But I managed to post this one up in time of this week's Wednesday (June 24th, 2015) Phew~**

**First, I would like to thank all my reviewers from the previous riddle, you guys are really good at this!**

**Second...eh, nothing! XD**

**Anyway, enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Riddle # 11** » **Profound** **Representative **

About : Thing/Object

###

_Cards of destruction_

_The king was thirteen_

_The joker came with seven_

_And I was the highest of all_

✿ _The one which was spared _✿

_The symbol of death and mysteries_

_ooooo_

_"I've been holding it in my hands..._

_...Believed that he will be by my side and protect me..."_

_What was I?_

ƸӜƷ

* * *

**The difficulty of my riddle depends on how much time I have to write one. It might become harder when time goes, but even I don't know for certain yet.**

**\- JarayZ**

**Ps. Guess what? I'm going to post new/another one-shot soon, the one I've finished since months ago. Now I have a gut to share it to you guys! Why wait so long? Because it's a little crappy in my opinion, but well...I'd wrote it for weeks, so I should just get it out and done with it...**

***Update* The one-shot _If You Forget Then We Will Starting Over_ is now posted! Check it, guys! :D**


	22. The Eleventh Answer

**The answer of the eleventh riddle - Profound Representative**

* * *

**The first line **Cards of destruction

» It's the 'cards'. Plural...

**The second line **The king was thirteen

» 'The king' represented 'thirteen'.

**The third line **The joker came with seven

» And 'The joker' came later, along with 'seven'.

**The fourth line **And I was the highest of all

» The highest of all cards. Could mean the deck of cards...the playing cards to be exact.

**\- The fifth line **The one which was spared

» The said card was 'spared', meant the others were not...

**The sixth line **The symbol of death and mysteries

» The card represented the death? and the mysteries?

**The seventh line **"I've been holding it in my hands...

» Someone was holding well...the card.

**The eighth line **...Believed that he will be by my side and protect me..."

» Indicated that this card also represented someone, and it's a "HE".

**The ninth line **What was I?

» Well...the question.

_When you think about it...this one was very easy..._

_First the cards referred to 'the playing card'. And if you thinking about it in DC, you would instantly recalled the happenings in the second movie: The Fourteenth Target._

_'The king' of spades was referring to our chubby inspector, Megure Juzo, which 'Juzo' has the kanji of 'thirteen'._

_'The joker' and the 'seven' of spades was found along with the stabbed body of Osanai Nana. 'Nana' is the 'seven'._

_And 'The ace of spades is traditional seen as the highest card of the deck of playing card, which referred to Shinichi, as 'Ichi' is 'one'. This card is also known as the 'death card', which funnily, suited him best XD_

_(And as in RainbowKittyRune's review, the death could meant those people who were killed and the mystery was the identity of the culprit...too.)_

* * *

**Let's move to the next riddle, shall we?**


	23. Riddle Twelve - Hot Reunion Turned Cold

**Thanks Max, Mystery0028, and RainbowKittyRune for the reviews! ^^ You're all corrected!**

_**(I can spell you guys' names correctly now without looking at the review page, considering that I'm quite a very forgetful person XD)**_

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Riddle # 12** » **Hot Reunion Turned Cold**

About : Person

###

When the sudden hot reunion turned cold

And the beautiful one was downed

Leaving the others to became paranoid.

ooooo

There's no sleeping act this time

As the determination was on full-power

No one could get away when he's around

ooooo

Couldn't believed what he'd found out

Trying, assuring it wasn't the truth

Though that's not the case...

That made him finally released his pure anger

...He was betrayed...

...

Just who exactly, was the person

Who had ruined all the fun?

ƸӜƷ

* * *

**This one kinda touched my feeling a bit, but that's not really the point.**

**I'm gonna say that if I haven't or little late on posting the next riddle, mean I'm busy or I'm sick, or either. Just to warn you guys beforehand...**

**\- JarayZ**


	24. The Twelfth Answer

**The answer of the twelfth riddle - Hot Reunion Turned Cold**

* * *

_**This one riddle is quite long, so I'll explain in each paragraph then...**_

**The first paragraph.**

When the sudden hot reunion turned cold

And the beautiful one was downed

Leaving the others to became paranoid.

###

» It's about the reunion, and there's one woman in the group died. Others were paranoid, that meant it's probably murder.

**The second paragraph.**

There's no sleeping act this time

As the determination was on full-power

No one could get away when he's around

###

» "Sleeping act", we all know it's Kogoro-san (but actually Conan-kun XD). He didn't need Conan's help because he's determined to find the culprit of this particular case.

**The third ****paragraph.**

Couldn't believed what he'd found out

Trying, assuring it wasn't the truth

Though that's not the case...

That made him finally released his pure anger

...He was betrayed...

###

» Kogoro-san found out who was the killer. Apparently, he did not pleased with the outcome, that someone he didn't want to be culprit, actually was. He was furious, of course, who wouldn't when you're betrayed by someone you know? Now it's clearly Kogoro-san knows this person well and that he's probably the member of the reunion group.

**The fourth ****paragraph.**

Just who exactly, was the person

Who had ruined all the fun?

###

» This asked who was the culprit of this case.

**The Conclusion**

When it's come to the certain reunion which Kogoro-san was involved, there's one case called "Kogoro's class reunion" case in episode 27 and 28. The members were Kogoro's old classmates from Beika University's Judo Club. The place of the case was in the hot spring's inn. The Beautiful one referred to Horikoshi Yumi-san, a teacher. It was at first looked like a suicide, but turned out it's murder instead.

Kogoro-san investigated the case with the great determination, so Conan-kun let him by decided not to use the stun gun wristwatch this time, and chose to give Kogoro-san clues so he can solve the case by himself.

Finally, Kogoro-san figured out who's the culprit : Nakamichi Kazushi. When he confessed and after Kogoro-san's sarcastic words, Kazushi grabbed his yukata, and got thrown by his Judo. He was sad afterward, but got spirited up when he saw girl's pink underwear. Pervert...

* * *

**And from now on I'm going to use this style in the upcoming riddles, okay? XD**


	25. Riddle Thirteen - Numbers Party

**I'm sooo sorry for the late update! Like I warned you, I was actually both sick (light cold) and busy (school, exams, life issues, etc) last week. Even though I've recovered, I will still busy with midterm exams coming next week. But, I promise though, I'll post the next riddle in the next Saturday or just after everything is over, looking out for it! ^^**

**Max - Yes, that shiny-headed guy! XD**

**Blue Sabbath - That's him! (Btw, nice profile picture! :D)**

**And everyone else who's reading this - You guys are geniuses! (I'm so random sometimes XD)**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Riddle # 13** » **Numbers Party**

About : The Alphabet

###

Three times of that lone alphabet

Three "special guests" plus one, from the land of plenty states

All were there, celebrated the social gathering.

...

Eight, Ninety-nine, and Four

The numbers and symbols of three identities.

Remember that...

ooo

Three meanings, dirtied by one dirtiness

Drugs, games, affairs

The illegal acts, the owners were exposed

And so, one of them did play the stupid act

Made the resentment set off on scene

The five-shaped keeper one had brought down the punishment.

ooo

The not-three lights were switched on

Displayed the alphabet on the also not-three windows

And the trigger was pulled...

Leaving the message of the three fingers and the belt behind

The trick of positions, hidden inside

In that said windows' cemented-owner.

ooo

However, all this person had done was for nothing.

In the end...

One mistake, lead to another

One small card was scarlet, which a loser sure deserved

The cheater lost, then turned back..

And walked away...

ƸӜƷ

* * *

**The riddles seem to get longer and longer, hm?**

**\- JarayZ**

**_10/07/2015_**

**_(Guess I should put this up...XD)_**


	26. The Thirteenth Answer

**The answer of the thirteenth riddle - Numbers Party**

* * *

**The first paragraph.**

Three times of that lone alphabet

Three "special guests" plus one, from the land of plenty states

All were there, celebrated the social gathering.

###

» There're three, plus one people, came from the country which has a lot of states (USA, probably) And they participated in some kind of party? This also contains the question, or shall I say...a hint?

**The second paragraph.**

Eight, Ninety-nine, and Four

The numbers and symbols of three identities.

Remember that...

###

» These are the numbers that represented those three person. They're the hints to tell you which case of this riddle references to, if you couldn't get it in the first paragraph.

**The third ****paragraph.**

Three meanings, dirtied by one dirtiness

Drugs, games, affairs

The illegal acts, the owners were exposed

And so, one of them did play the stupid act

Made the resentment set off on scene

The five-shaped keeper one had brought down the punishment.

###

» Three meanings of three numbers on three persons, confused huh? Let's just assume one of them, probably the culprit of the case, was planing to kill the forth person, as a revenge?

**The fourth ****paragraph.**

The not-three lights were switched on

Displayed the alphabet on the also not-three windows

And the trigger was pulled...

Leaving the message of the three fingers and the belt behind

The trick of positions, hidden inside

In that said windows' cemented-owner.

###

» The trick of created an alibi, while the culprit headed to shot the victim (which assumed to be the fourth person). The victim left the dying massage involving 'three fingers' and 'the belt' on the body.

**The fifth ****paragraph.**

However, all this person had done was for nothing.

In the end...

One mistake, lead to another

One small card was scarlet, which a loser sure deserved

The cheater lost, then turned back..

And walked away...

###

» The must be some kind of mistake (or mistakes) in the trick, perhaps from the carelessness, so it was seen through. There's mention of red card, a loser, and the cheater, look familar?

**The Conclusion**

Three times the alphabet = 3K, so the answer is "K". In the 3K Osaka case, Heiji-kun invited Conan-kun, Kogoro-san, and Ran-chan to the 3K restaurant's opening party, as his parent both caught a cold and couldn't go. The owners of the restaurant were the three famous athletes from America. The heavyweight boxing champion:Ricardo Barreira, the leaguer:Mike Norwood, and the goalkeeper:Ray Curtis. The numbers, 8, 99, and 4 referred to these three. Ray was a number 8 on the team, Mike who pitches 160km (99 mph), and the last, Ricardo who always win in 4 rounds.

The news reporter/the fourth person/the victim Ed McCay exposed the three's scandals, the ones in the third paragraph. So one of them wanted to go for revenge. The culprit, which revealed to be Ray by Conan-kun, shot Ed, and used the trick of position to created a plausible alibi. But Ray made a mistake of not washing off the gunpowder which was left on his shoes. Also, Ed left a dying message pointing to him, as the three fingers referred to how Japaneses eat Sushi, and the belt "bandou" is for the number eight. Ray didn't surrender, so Conan-kun kicked a ball to his face, in which he couldn't even block it because of the drugs he used. Then Conan-kun said his weird English, and Ray turned himself in to the police.

(I'm not good at explaining things, sorry guys ^^" But hope at least you understand.)

* * *

**If you don't like it, just move on to the next riddle, I don't mind ^^**


	27. Riddle Fourteen - The Crying Sky

**I thought I wouldn't be able to post in time, but I'm here now and that what's mattered. I've read the reviews and I say yes, everyone's answer is correct! My speaking seems to get weirder and weirder, like the longer riddle, though this one has only three paragraphs XD**

**Okay okay, I'll stop now and let you enjoy solving it ^^**

* * *

**Riddle # 14** » **The Crying Sky**

About : The Song

###

She was standing alone, in the crowd of umbrellas

And he was running alone, passing the lamp's light

With the separation, tearing them apart

Was there's no way out, from this misery?

ooo

Although others were fulled of smiles, below the shining sunlight

Gleaming under the full moon's night

And even when everything seemed alright

There's no way they could hide their sorrows

And the silent tears were followed

Along with the gentle smile and eyes, gazing down on him

ooo

The crows were drawing closer..

With the weariness kicked in

He looked at the crying sky

Then the fluffy clouds parted, and the morning beam shone

She would be standing in front of him

Looking at him all the same...

While the clear, reflecting surface underneath them.

ƸӜƷ

* * *

**Stupid internet...that's why I couldn't update sooner.**

**\- JarayZ**

_18/07/2015_


	28. The Fourteenth Answer

**The answer of the fourteenth riddle - The Crying Sky**

* * *

**The first paragraph.**

She was standing alone, in the crowd of umbrellas

And he was running alone, passing the lamp's light

With the separation, tearing them apart

Was there's no way out, from this misery?

###

» Two person, one's standing, one's running. And "the separation" is right obvious, the whole shrinking ordeal.

**The second paragraph.**

Although others were fulled of smiles, below the shining sunlight

Gleaming under the full moon's night

And even when everything seemed alright

There's no way they could hide their sorrows

And the silent tears were followed

Along with the gentle smile and eyes, gazing down on him

###

» "Others" are probably referred to their friends. There's a scene where she looked down at him and a scene where they (supposedly) cried.

**The third ****paragraph.**

The crows were drawing closer..

With the weariness kicked in

He looked at the crying sky

Then the fluffy clouds parted, and the morning beam shone

She would be standing in front of him

Looking at him all the same...

While the clear, reflecting surface underneath them.

###

» The BO appearance presented in the song. He looked at the sky...eh, just forget it. I don't know how to explain this anymore XD

**The Conclusion**

As you probably could guess since the first paragraph, the answer of this riddle is "**As the Dew**" (by GARNET CROW), opening 28 of DC.

She is Ran, and He is Conan/Shinichi. And the rest...you watch the opening yourself then.

* * *

**Now I'm really lazy, am I not?**


	29. Riddle Fifteen - Jealousy's Fault

**I'm currently kinda busy working on another story, which I should-no, I have to finish before the deadline next week. You guys will see it soon, look forward to it! XD**

* * *

**Riddle # 15** » **Jealousy's Fault**

About : Episode(s)

###

The legend of the man and the snow

The fake illness which never truly what it seemed

And a body double with almost identical face showed

ooo

Played the role of two person

Pretended all the whole situation

The seemingly suicide would never was a suicide

And everything would all reconcile

With no one's happiness

ooo

Jealously was the one took over

Convinced person's insanity came to play

Took away the one who beloved

ƸӜƷ

* * *

**I should just move to update on Saturday...I'll do that then.**

**\- JarayZ**

_25/07/2015 _


	30. The Fifteenth Answer

**The answer of the fifteenth riddle - Jealousy's Fault**

* * *

**The first paragraph.**

The legend of the man and the snow

The fake illness which never truly what it seemed

And a body double with almost identical face showed

###

» There's this legend mentioned in the episode, it also indicated the place Conan and Co were, in the place which had snow. Then someone pretended to be ill, so he/she would be able to disguised into another person that had the similar appearance.

**The second paragraph.**

Played the role of two person

Pretended all the whole situation

The seemingly suicide would never was a suicide

And everything would all reconcile

With no one's happiness

###

» That someone acted like he/she was the another person and fooled people that it was really who they thought that someone was. Since this is DC, we can suspect that someone killed the another and made it looked like a suicide (again).

**The third ****paragraph.**

Jealously was the one took over

Convinced person's insanity came to play

Took away the one who beloved

###

» And this's probably the motive: the jealously.

**The Conclusion**

The very first line is the crucial hint, referring to the Yuki Onna legend mentioned in the **episode 94 **(Hey, hshh-san! Yes, you're right!). 

The body double referred to Kinoshita Akiko-san and Asanuma Yoko-san, both an actress. Yoko-san killed Akiko-san by buried her in the snow, caused her to froze to death. Yoko-san then tricked everyone to believed that Akiko-san was in her room all the time because of her (forge) illness, by playing the role of both persons and the fake letter. The motive is jealousy, because Akiko-san always got the fame on the job and Yoko-san is always "the second".

* * *

**Go Go GO! XD**


	31. Riddle Sixteen - Tired of The Changes

**Hey, everyone! Welcome to Solving Riddles yet again! I think this one gives the answer away since the second line XD But that aside, I also published another story today. It's a one-shot for the writing contest of Poirot Cafe, in the theme Supernatural. Give it a try and I hope you enjoy reading both! :D**

* * *

**Riddle # 16** » **Tired of The Changes**

About : An Object and its color.

###

I was hanging, I was displaying

Moving inside the accelerating mechanical strong iron

I was the strikingly beautiful polygon

The only real one among the disguised fakes

I was repeatedly remade

Into three different kinds of change

I was tired, mostly everyone thought so

They were so, so very tired of watching me

Again and again...

ooo

The latest change, the third appearance

What was it this time?

ƸӜƷ

* * *

**Already started working on the next story, but it will take a quite long while before I post it though, 'cause it's a multi-chapter fic! Yay!**

**\- JarayZ**

_~01/08/2015_


	32. The Sixteenth Answer

**The answer of the sixteenth riddle - ****Tired of The Changes**

* * *

**The first paragraph.**

I was hanging, I was displaying

Moving inside the accelerating mechanical strong iron

I was the strikingly beautiful polygon

The only real one among the disguised fakes

I was repeatedly remade

Into three different kinds of change

I was tired, mostly everyone thought so

They were so, so very tired of watching me

Again and again...

###

» "It" was showed in "the accelerating mechanical strong iron" which could only be referred to some sort of vehicle. The third line indicated it's a jewel. And from the seventh line to the end of paragraph are almost unimportant or irrelevant to the whole riddle. Those three lines are mean to (un)intentionally confused or mislead the reader to crossed out the obvious possibility/answer.

» From the second line to sixth line all have one hint or two in it, and are the main focus of the entire riddle (uncounted the question in the second paragraph).

**The second paragraph.**

The latest change, the third appearance

What was it this time?

###

» The question as to what "it" is, and also asked for its color in "the third appearance", indicate there're "the first and second appearance" of "it" too.

» The fifth and sixth line of 1st paragraph support the statement above: "It" was "repeatedly remade" and "Into three different kinds of change".

**The Conclusion**

There's only one episode which involves all "a jewel/gem", "a vehicle", and "three changes" that is called in three different (but similar) titles: "Conan, Kid, and the Crystal Mother" in OVA 4, "The Tearful Crystal Mother" in MK special, and simply "Crystal Mother" in MK 1412.

Yes, this particular episode was animated for three times, and the color of Europe's largest topaz "**Crystal Mother**" also changed each time.

In the OVA, it is shiny white, in the special, it is pale white (Honeydew white, I think.), and in 1412 it is **shiny golden-ish yellow or amber**, and looks more circular than others two versions.

And for that "irrelevant" lines, as it was animated so many times (well three, but still..) I sometimes see people complain/comment about it a lot so I just simply put them there XD


	33. Riddle Seventeen - Sacrificed On Duty

**The last one was that hard? Hope this one is easier then!**

* * *

**Riddle # 17** » **Sacrificed On Duty**

About : Person

###

Once in the darkest of times

The great man in the shadow of bad guy

The kind man who fought for justice all his life

Had sacrificed the most important thing

To prevented the said thing of another human being

From losing it away...

ooo

Another realized what he's going to do...

Trying to...

..Struggle, trying to stop...

But they had no choice...

As it was something he must do

...

So please...never give up...

ƸӜƷ

* * *

**Reply to yellow-greenorchid0925's review in the chapter 6 -** I'll take that as a compliment then~ XD

(For the new story I talked about earlier, now it has an unofficial name: _You Are Our Guiding Star. _See my profile for more information.)

**\- JarayZ**

_~08/08/2015 _


	34. The Seventeenth Answer

**The answer of the seventeenth riddle - Sacrificed On Duty **

* * *

**The first paragraph.**

Once in the darkest of times

The great man in the shadow of bad guy

The kind man who fought for justice all his life

Had sacrificed the most important thing

To prevented the said thing of another human being

From losing it away...

###

» The scene had happened at night, and a man which was an undercover in the BO. The male ones we know are Akai-san, Ethan-san, Amuro-san, and Scotch-san. 'Sacrificed the most important thing' was a person's life, meant the man was already died, so that left Akai-san (Fake death), Ethan-san and Scotch-san in the choices. Two of them actually lost their lives to save another agent from being exposed and killed.

**The second paragraph.**

Another realized what he's going to do...

Trying to...

..Struggle, trying to stop...

But they had no choice...

As it was something he must do

...

So please...never give up...

###

» There's someone trying to stop the man from doing something, and plus with the 'he must do' meant he was going to take his own life by himself and that another person was also on the scene.

And with that cleared, we can cross Scotch-san out, because we don't really know how exactly he died. The same with Akai-san because James-san, who could stop him wasn't at the scene (Raiha pass) at the time.

**The Conclusion**

In the Clash of Red and Black arc at episode 500 - Testament, there's a flashback to when **Hondou Ethan** made a scene to looked like his daughter, Hondou Hidemi/Kir killed him after realizing his identity as a CIA agent to protect her. He had said to her to 'never give up' and pressed the trigger of the gun in Hidemi's trembling hand.


	35. Riddle Eighteen - Striking Resemblance

**I know I was supposed to update yesterday, I'm deeply sorry for that. And also, I would like to thank Animacan, Unknown4554, Red-Hot Habanero, and theditor for following and adding the favorite in Solving Riddles!**

**Hope you enjoy! XD**

* * *

**Riddle # 18** » **Striking Resemblance**

About : Place

###

Two child which strongly resembled each other

One was fine, another was missing

So the curious children came to investigate.

...

They found the child guardians weren't presented

Were far away for a while.

They asked and knew where the child had gone to.

And realized there's an accident happened on recent

That the child might be the one was hit into

ooo

They finally found her in a familiar good care

A kind good-looking doctor

At where the child was resting in

ƸӜƷ

* * *

_~ 16/08/2015_


	36. The Eighteenth Answer

**The answer of the eighteenth riddle - ****Striking Resemblance**

* * *

**The first paragraph.**

Two child which strongly resembled each other

One was fine, another was missing

So the curious children came to investigate.

###

» There're two person mentioned to have an very much alike appearance, both a child. One of the child was missing, so the other children (who may or may not the missing child's friends) came to...er...investigate.

**The second paragraph.**

They found the child guardians weren't presented

Were far away for a while.

They asked and knew where the child had gone to.

And realized there's an accident happened on recent

That the child might be the one was hit into

###

» The children (which could only referred to Detective Boys...of course!) found out that the child's parent was away to somewhere and where the child would've gone to. They also heard about an accident which happened there recently, and the child might or might not be the victim of the said accident.

**The third paragraph.**

They finally found her in a familiar good care

A kind good-looking doctor

At where the child was resting in

###

» They finally found the child (which was now 'her') in a hospital or a clinic of the doctor they knew or/and have met before.

**The Conclusion**

The riddle ask for the place the child was found at, which was **Araide-sensei's clinic** in the episode 427-428. The child's name is Amemiya Shoko-chan, the one which strongly resembles Haibara in appearance. She wasn't hit by a car, just lost consciousness because of the shock and the lack of sleep.


	37. Riddle Nineteen - Love Has Its Limit

**Riddle # 19** » **Love Has Its Limit**

About : Animal (That presented in the episode(s))

###

Everything started with the change of minds

A sigh and a shout were heard

And when two curiosities were combined

They crossed the line and walked in.

ooo

After the fall created the sound

They were caught on the spot

Confronted three figures that stood ground

But they weren't kicked out, which against the odds.

ooo

They were fascinated by the wonders

Brought by the magnifier and the camera

Until someone made a call and they heard the exclaims of terror

Everyone took off on as fast as they could run

ooo

The unexpected death was discovered

The one responsible made a mistake on removing evidences

And another on advantage tried to get the crucial one covered

When everything was too late to make amends...

...

Love sometimes has its limit

And for killing someone because of that

Even not intentionally...

Has always been a crime...

ƸӜƷ

* * *

**The Announcement!**** \- After Riddle # 20 and from there on, this series will/may/might have irregular updates. The reasons is because I need to focus on another story I'm working on and I can't afford writing both with the final exams coming up next month...I'm so sorry!**

**\- JarayZ**

_~ 22/08/2015_


End file.
